winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay's Family
Family Biological King Henrick '''is the King of the planet Oracion. His wife is Eleanor and his daughter is Jay. He can be very stubborn and is not one to back down. He cares for his family and people very much and believes in justice. He tries to rarely think with his heart, but when his family is in danger it is hard to do. He is very distraught over missing so much of Jay' life. Though he is grateful to Dawn and Alder for raising Jay. He and his wife had an arranged marriage. Henrick is a brave warrior, determined king, and has a protective streak. He is fierce in battle and will always fight for what he believes in. Jay gets the power of the Phoenix Frost from his side. It is also where the royal blood comes from. He was trapped in Obsidian for 318 years along with his wife. He and his wife, Eleanor, were freed from Obsidian at the same time as Marion and Oritel by the winx and specialists. Due to being trapped in Obsidian, he is not up to speed on any of the new technological advances. He is somewhat stuck in the dark ages. He has little interest in learning. '''Queen Eleanor is the biological mother of Jay, the wife of King Henrick, and the Queen of planet Oracion. She is very protective of her family and will do anything to protect them. She also has a great love for her kingdom. Eleanor is an only child from a very noble family. She grew up in a city not far from the royal palace. There was an arranged marriage between her and Henrick, as was the tradition on Oracion. Though it was an arranged marriage, they were close friends growing up. They grew to love eachother very deeply as they got older. She gave birth to Jay when she was around twenty. Eleanor was trapped in Obsidian for over 300 years. She, along with her husband, was freed from Obsidian the same time Marion and Oritel were. She is an excellent swordswoman, extremely agile, and very skilled in combat. Eleanor is incredibly powerful. Her powers are myth/legend based and is where Jay gets that aspect of her powers. She can mimic the powers of many mythical beasts. Due to being trapped in Obsidian, she is not up to speed on any of the new technological advances. She is somewhat stuck in the dark ages. Though she is interested in learning everything she missed, unlike her husband. Adoptive Alder '''is Jay's adoptive father. He fell in love with Jay the minute he held her. They adopted her right away with his wife Eleanor. He thinks of Jay as his "little girl." He may worry about her choices and actions sometimes, nut he always supports her. He is very protective of his family and is very unpleasant towards people who try to harm or take his family. Even though Jay has been found to be a princess and has big things in her future, he is always there to comfort her with open arms. He lives on Linphea with his wife. They live in a small, humble cottage near the forest. They aren't a very wealthy family, but they always tried to give Jay everything she needed. '''Dawn is Jay's adoptive mother and Alder's wife. She works as a Nature Restorer. She keeps the forest near her house thriving, as well as any other place she is called to heal. Dawn is a very kind and caring person. She does not like to get angry and tries to avoid violence. This is not to say that she cannot hold her own if the need arises. Like most people on Linphea, she has nature based powers. She can heal plants and manipulate their growth. She can also control plants and have them protect or attack. She lives on Linphea with her husband. They have a small cottage surrounded by hills, close to the forest. They never had a lot of money, but they always made sure to take care of Jay. She found Jay while she out walking in the forest one day. She took her home to her husband and they fell in love with her. Ever since then, they have had many laughs and a lot of joy raising Jay. They couldn't have a baby on their own so they considered Jay thier "little miracle." Fox's Family King Gabriel is the current king of Nephilia and Fox's father. He is the husband of Angeline. He has two brothers, James and Niklaus. Gabriel is very traditional and does not approve of frivolous things. He has a strong sense of duty and does not take kindly to people who do not follow the rules. That is not to say he doesn't love his children. He enjoys spending time with them and his wife. He is not always business, he can be fun when he does not have to see to his kingly duties. Queen Angeline is the Queen of Nephilia and Fox's mother. Gabriel is her husband. She is the fairy of angels. She passes the Angel Essence down to all of her children. She recieved the Angel Essence when she married Gabriel. As she grows stronger, her powers evolve up the angel hiererarchy. She has the powers of seraphim angel. Angeline is a little less traditional than her husband. She also has a strong sense of duty, but is more in touch with her feelings. She tends to be more leanient with the children than her husband. She can be strict when she needs to be, but prefers to be calm and understanding. Raphael is Fox's older brother and is four years older than him. He is the Crown Prince of Nephilia. He went to the Malacoy Paladin Academy. His weapon of choice was twin sais. His goal is to become such a powerful and advanced paladin that he gains wings. Viola is Fox's older sister and is two years older than him. She assists her older brother in his pre-king duties. She went to and graduated from Alfea. Her powers are also of angels; she is at the archangel level of power. Zachariah is Evangeline's twin brother and Fox's younger brother. He wants to either grow up to be a Paladin like Raphael or a Specialist like Fox. Evangeline is younger than Zachariah by 37 minutes. She wants to go to Alfea like her big sister as she looks up to her. Her powers are the same as her mother's and sister's, except in the nephilim stage. Other Relatives Niklaus is Gabriel's younger brother and James's older brother. He is Fox's "Uncle Nik." He is married to Eleana. Eleana is Fox's aunt-in-law. Her twin sons are Ezra and Azria. Ezra '''is the twin brother of Azria. He is Fox's cousin and is one year older. '''Azria is Ezra's twin brother. Slightly younger than Ezra. He's Fox's cousin. James is Gabriel's youngest brother and is married to Lily. Lily '''is Fox's aunt-in-law. '''Lincoln is Fox's cousin and is four years older than him. Luna '''is a year younger than Fox. '''Charlie is fox's cousin and she is five years younger than him. Order of Light Eleanor and Henrick started the Order of Light, which is very similar to Domino's Company of Light, to protect Oracion from those who would want to hurt it. After the battle, she was trapped for 318 years in Obsidian. The Order was disbanded when Eleanor and Henrick were sucked into Obsidian. The Order of Light was revived when Eleanor and Henrick returned, and Obsidian was destroyed. Former Members: * Henrick was the Leader and Co-founder of the Order * Eleanor was the Co-founder * Current Members: Jay * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Tecna * Musa * Aisha Angel Grace The Angel Grace is a special power that is passed down through the royal blood. In the fairies, it will allow them to power up through a hiererarchy. They can still go through all the transformations a normal fairy can, but they can level up their powers and attacks by goin up the next order. In the males it gives added strength, speed, and durability. It may also give them greater chance at developing magic if they so choose to pursue it. A person with the Angel Grace can go thier whole life without reaching the highest level, they could even stay at nephilim. Powers within levels may vary. They may even become the Angel of a specific thing. Not all members of the royal loodline may develop the Angel Grace. Order: Nephilim, Angel, Archangel, Principalities, Power, Virtue, Dominion, Throne, Cherubin, Seraph, Sole, Transcendent, God Specific: Death, Destiny, Healing, Knowledge, Life, Light, Power, Time, War, etc.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Families